


Sweet Torment

by Rosey_Writes



Series: Rosey's 2018 Kinktober [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Omega males have both sets of genitals in my ABO-verse, Omega!Lance, Sex Toys, Titfucking, Vampire!Kuro, intersex!Lance, trust me Kuro gets creative with that last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Writes/pseuds/Rosey_Writes
Summary: Warmth steadily spread through his nerves, into his every sense, steadily beginning to feel like the gentle licks of a flame that was barely ignited. He knew, though, that the flame would soon become a raging inferno that he wouldn’t be able to quell on his own.





	Sweet Torment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky/gifts).



> For you, as a thank you for pulling me into KuLance (Luro??) hell~
> 
> \-------------------------------------
> 
> 10/9 = Toys | Titfucking | Bondage | Lingerie

_God_ … _God, please_ … _Someone help me_ …

Warmth steadily spread through his nerves, into his every sense, steadily beginning to feel like the gentle licks of a flame that was barely ignited. He knew, though, that the flame would soon become a raging inferno that he wouldn’t be able to quell on his own.

At least not in his current… _situation_.

Lance whined as he tried to bring his hands down, only to have the chains of the cuffs rattle against the metallic headboard. Trying to rub his legs together to stimulate his aching cock or cunt didn’t work either. In fact, his effort to do so only resulted in him feeling the resistance of the spreader his ankles were secured to, seeing how the spreader was anchored to the foot of the bed frame. His whine melted into a sob as he felt the cool air of the room caress the soaked fabric of his lacy thong, sending a shiver up his spine and to the tips of his fingers and toes. The shiver even shifted the fabric of the matching lace bra and thong and rubbed it over the sensitive buds on his breasts — breasts that were swollen with the onset of what was to come.

He had just wanted to surprise his Alpha… had gone out and bought a set of lingerie that was enticing enough to draw him in but flimsy enough that it would easily tear if his Alpha got overeager…

But his Alpha had taken just one look at him, laid out on the bed like a creature of beauty.

And his lips had split into a predatory grin, pearlescent fangs gleaming in the low light of the room as it reflected off of the candlelight.

The seconds that ticked by after meeting that expression flew by in a blur of activity that Lance could barely follow, practically reeling with whiplash as he stared up at the ceiling from their bed. He knew that Kuro was still in the room with him… He could feel his eyes on him and drinking in his struggle — likely even relishing in it every time Lance whimpered helplessly.

The excitement and tension of the situation only compounded the most prominent issue that Lance was currently facing: his heat. It was his pre-heat hormones that had even prompted him to go out and get the lingerie in the first place, the hormones doing wonders to quell his inhibitions to revealing his love for the garments to his Alpha for the first time. Now, though… Now he would gladly take it back if it meant he’d finally be impaled on his Alpha’s cock.

He let out a small, pathetic whine as he felt more slick soak past the flimsy fabric barely concealing his sexes. From how it trailed down his thighs and how the smell drifted up to his nose with a shaky inhale, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Kuro could smell it as well. The implication made him writhe in need, pulling again at the cuffs and the spreader bar.

“K-Kuro…! Please…” He could barely breathe evenly at this point, the flame in his bones steadily roaring stronger and weakening his voice. “A-Alpha… I… _I need you_ …”

His breath caught in his throat the next second when cool fingertips rested on ignited skin. The sharp contrast had him moaning weakly and pulling against his restraints again, his eyes screwing shut and back arching off the bed as that touch trailed up his leg slowly. The mattress dipped as Kuro got closer, and Lance could feel his very presence laying over his senses like a thick blanket even before his Alpha pheromones assaulted his nose and lungs.

It was so damn close to suffocating, but every gulp of air made Lance want more and more and even more. He jolted when he felt the scrape of a well-manicured fingernail scrape over the sensitive skin of his hip and tug at the flimsy fabric there. _Just a little more_ … _Just a little more and it’ll tear_ …

To Lance’s elation, Kuro did just that. The fabric tore so effortlessly that it might as well have been paper. Lance, unfortunately, hadn’t taken into account how much of a barrier it had been between himself and the seemingly frigid air of the room, a low keen escaping him as the temperature made his petals quiver and his cock twitch.

The keen had just trailed off when he felt that fingernail trailing closer to his dripping cunt… or was it closer to his cock…? His pondering was cut short when his Alpha finally spoke, that velvety baritone making his heat spike again as it purred at him. “Look at you… My needy little _slut_ …”

The hiss at the end carried no malice, Lance recognizing this game that Kuro played with him — it was always a test to see how obedient Lance was and how submissive he would remain even when there was something he absolutely craved from his Alpha. He keened yet again, even louder this time and hitching upwards in tone, as Kuro’s nail trailed right where Lance’s petite sac met the rosy petals of his cunt.

“I-I…! _Your_ slut… Alpha…! I’m y-your slut, and yours alone…!” Lance cried out pathetically, shuddering when he felt the tip of sharp fangs trail over one swollen breast. His eyes flew wide the next second when he felt something cold and almost foreign teasing along his folds, the minimal swell of his sac, and along a small vein on his cock.

His eyes met Kuro’s as they flew open, shuddering under the intensity shining in the gold flecks that decorated the otherwise dark smoke-gray of his eyes. Another tremor wracked his body, though, when that cool object trailed back down and pressed against the entrance. _The shape_ … He knew this toy… He knew it all too well. It was a favorite of Kuro’s — and of himself, if he was completely honest — a vibrator with a knot just above the controls to make sure that it would stay put even in the wettest of Omegas.

He knew what was coming next — what was expected of him — simply from the way Kuro’s eyebrow quirked in anticipation, and Lance hastily took quick, shallow breaths to try and find his voice, as breathy as it was. “U-Use me, Alpha… Please use your slut how you want…”

A smirk graced Kuro’s features, elation again washing over Lance as he recognized the expression as one of Kuro’s satisfaction with his answer…

Elation that was soon drowned out by intense pleasure when Kuro’s hand snapped forward and buried the vibrator — knot and all — inside his twitching pussy.

And then turned it on with the slightest flick of his wrist.

Oh, how Lance howled in ecstasy, his first orgasm of the evening being ripped from him and making him cum hard over his own chest. The pressure from the artificial knot and the vibrations kept Lance in a state of euphoria even as Kuro tutted at him.

“Cumming without permission? What am I going to do with you…?” Kuro hummed as he trailed his finger up the smooth expanse of Lance’s stomach and was even able to feel the vibrator working through the vibrations in the skin. He grinned a little wider, fangs again gleaming in the low light of the room as that same finger hooked in Lance’s bra and tugged it teasingly. “I could just feed from you. Send you into orgasm after orgasm from the pleasure of my bite alone without giving you what you _really_ crave.”

Lance swallowed hard, cock already hardening again and his cunt clenching around the vibrator. _Please_ … _Please don’t tease_ … He could already feel the sting of those fangs piercing his skin… the tingle of the aphrodisiac-like venom coursing through his veins as his Alpha drank greedily from him…

He was abruptly snapped out of the memories by a rough hand on his breast, crying out in pleasure from the pressure of the grip and the way the material stimulated the sensitive skin and perky bud. “Or I could have some fun with _these_ …”

The rumble emanating from Kuro was thunderous to Lance, who could do little but squirm as he succumbed to the new onslaught of pleasure as Kuro’s fingers found his nipple through the fabric and pinched the two together. He was still so sensitive from his orgasm… and Kuro knew that… a smirk on those devilish lips as he mouthed teasingly at the other breast.

“You seem to like that idea, my delicious little Omega…” Kuro crooned as he dragged his tongue along the border of lace on skin, drawing a deep, tortured moan from the heat-addled man beneath him. The moan rose in pitch by several octaves when Kuro pulled the fabric to the outside of each breast, the fabric pressing firmly against the plumped flesh and pressing them upward and inward slightly.

Lance whimpered from the unfamiliar pressure, making Kuro pull back just slightly before Lance just nodded at him. His lip was held firmly between his teeth in a show of distrust in his own voice even as Kuro’s thumb trailed along his cheek.

“That’s my good Omega… Be patient, and you’ll get what you want…” Kuro pulled even further back then, showing Lance his perfectly sculpted nude form… and the erection that had Lance whimpering in anticipation from the mere _sight_ of it.

He whined pitifully when Kuro didn’t go where he wanted him most -- to where he could fuck his needy pussy to the point he was seeing stars -- and instead straddled his chest. Confusion briefly flitted through Lance’s cerulean eyes before Kuro smirked yet again, hands resting on Lance’s breasts then and pressing them as best as he could to either side of his cock as he slowly ground down into the smooth skin of the cleft between.

All the pressure… the feeling of Kuro’s searing flesh between tender breasts… it had Lance tossing his head back in a breathless moan deep from inside his chest. His cock began leaking more precum onto his groin, the clear fluid dribbling downward to coat the controls of the vibrator along with the slick that already coated it. It was all unlike anything Lance had yet to experience… and he wanted **_more_**.

Something wet dripped onto his collarbone, drawing his hazy gaze back up to his mate. The expression that met him was dark… and so incredibly predatory… It somehow made him even weaker and needier. Every thrust between his breasts left a trail of precum as he felt Kuro’s grip on the supple flesh tightening, sharp talons digging into the skin ever so slightly as a deep growl reached his ears.

“So fucking… good for me…” His fangs were even longer, a testament to just how much he had given in to his desires and was indulging them as much as he could without tearing into his mortal mate.

His pace increased steadily, humping more roughly against Lance’s chest as his growl deepened. Their pleasure bled through their bond and harmonized with each other so perfectly that it was impossible to tell anything beyond the intense pleasure coursing through them both. The overwhelming sense of their combined pleasures pushed them both over the edge, Lance’s mouth hanging open in an unabashed moan as his release further coated the sheets and stained his stomach.

In the midst of his moan, he felt something land on his face. It was… sticky, and somewhat soothing to his heated skin… Suddenly there were more little points of that same kind of contact, some long enough to stretch from his hair to his jaw, others landing in slightly heavier clumps — all of them melding together where they overlapped. A wayward strand hit his lip and slid onto his tongue, the bitter taste making him gasp as his need was already rekindled.

He dared crack open the one eye that wasn’t coated in Kuro’s cum, revealing that the Alpha was only slightly winded by his climax. Lance could even make out the last of the release dripping from Kuro’s slit to the dip of his collarbone. He shuddered at every drop, feeling them slowly trailing to either side of his neck in a sort of lascivious necklace.

That predatory grin returned the longer Kuro stared down at his mate’s current state, golden flecks now alight with their own flame.

“Oh yeah. I’m nowhere _near_ done with you, sweet Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/roseychickadee), and if you feel up to it, why don't you [donate a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/Q5Q5HMAW) to a poor writer? ;w;


End file.
